Through Their Eyes
by trunkslover101
Summary: When running to school because she is late, she runs into a beautiful guy(Trunks). They introduce themselves and Trunks decides to take the girl out on a date. What awaits our couple? Could the girl be of another race like himself? Maybe she is part Saiya
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the ones I made up. I would have loved it if I owned DBZ.

Trunks: 19 Sarah: 17  
Note: This is the Future Trunks from the end of the Frieza Saga.

Her P.O.V.  
"I am so late. I can't believe I'm late on my last day of high school," I said to myself, running down the street. I looked down at my watch to check the time. It was…9:15! Now I was officially late. Before I could look up, I had run into someone. I was knocked onto my back from the impact. Boy, did that hurt! I lay there unconscious for only a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity.  
I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.  
End P.O.V.  
The boy was a few inches taller than her. He also had lavender hair that fell just above his earlobes, sparkling blue eyes, and looked quite muscular for his age with a nice tan. She tried her best not to stare at him.  
"Um…are you okay?" he asked. She thought that his voice sounded like it belonged to that of a god. It was deep, yet soothing. She nodded in response. She could feel her face turn red with embarrassment. He held out his hand and helped her off the ground.  
"Sorry about that," she apologized, dusting herself off. "My name is Sarah." She held out her hand, hoping he would shake it.  
"No problem," he told her. "I'm Trunks. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand smiling at her. He had the cutest smile she had ever seen (drool).  
"It's nice to meet you too Trunks. You wanna see a movie later?" Sarah suggested.  
"Sounds fun," Trunks replied. "Don't mind me asking, but where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
"I was heading over to Taft High School. It's my last day of school and I'm late," she told him.  
"Hey, if you want, I can pick you up after school and go straight to the movies from there," he had suggested to her. "What time do you get out?"  
"I get out around…2:30," Sarah told him.  
"It's a date."  
Her P.O.V.  
I can't believe he said it was a date! I nodded in agreement, smiling.  
"Sounds great. Uh...I must go now," I said. He stepped aside and allowed me to leave him. "Bye Trunks! I'll see you later!" I called back as I ran down the street once more, waving goodbye to him. He waved back to me.  
Now I was really late. But who cares, I was going out with the cutest, and hottest, looking guy in town.  
End P.O.V.  
His P.O.V.  
I waited until she was out of sight before I decided to fly home. I had decided to take the more scenic route. I was thinking about what we were going to do after we went to the movies.  
When I got home, I opened the door to see my very angry mother.  
"Trunks! Where have you been? I thought you would still be asleep!" Bulma yelled at her son.  
"I woke up early so I decided to go for a walk. Geez, is it that big of a deal!" Trunks argued.  
"I just worry about you Trunks," she said, finally calming down.  
"He can take care of himself woman!" Vegeta commented, stepping into the room.  
"I know that Vegeta! But I can't help it if I worry about him!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta.  
"When will they ever learn?" I mumbled, going upstairs. I decided to take a shower to help temporarily wash away my worries.  
The hot water felt god against my skin. What was bugging me in a way was that I couldn't get that girl out of my head.  
End P.O.V.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped his waist. He walked over to his room and changed into some fresh, clean clothes. Trunks powered up to dry his hair. He looked over at his digital clock. It was already 12:30!  
"I was in there that long! Let's see, I have about two hours until I have to pick her up," he said to himself.  
"Trunks? Are you okay honey?" Bulma asked, poking her head through his door.  
"Yeah. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now, that's all," Trunks sighed, turning to face his mother.  
"Well okay than. Um…look, I need you to look after your sister until about 7:00," Bulma said.  
"Mom I can't, not today. Why can't you drop her off at Pan's house for the night?" Trunks complained.  
"Why can't you watch her?" Bulma asked, cocking an eyebrow and stepping into full view.  
"Have a date in a couple of hours, that's why," Trunks said, annoyed.  
"Really! Who's the lucky girl?" Bulma asked, jumping up and down. She was so hyper all the sudden. She was acting as if Trunks was one of her gal-pals. Bulma seemed to forget everything when she was like this.  
"Her name is Sarah. Today is her last day of high school."  
"How long have you known her?" Bulma asked, smiling wide.  
"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Trunks said, annoyed even more. He really didn't want to go into this with anyone except Sarah.  
"Dear Kami, you're right! See you later Trunks," Bulma said in a panic. "Make sure I get a chance to her!" she called, running to Bra's room.  
"Whatever," he mumbled to himself.  
Meanwhile…  
Sarah's P.O.V.  
I sat at my desk, watching time pass by. Everyone else was chatting and signing one another's senior yearbooks. I already had mine filled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of my best friends, Aleksha appeared absolutely out of nowhere I tell you. She practically scared me to death.  
"Hey Sarah, I'm having a party at house after school. Can you come?" Aleksha asked.  
"I can't go. I have plans," I said simply. I wanted to go, but I had a date with Trunks.  
"What plans?" Aleksha asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"I have a date with the most beautiful guy in town."  
"Since when do you go on dates?"  
"Since this morning," I said, annoyed.  
"Who are you going out with? James?" Aleksha teased. James was the guy I used to like a _long_ time ago. I never went on another date again after we broke, that is until now. I've never even been to a school dance before, let alone any other kind of dancing get together.  
"James? Are you crazy? He's a total jerk and you know it," I practically shouted in laughter. "I'm dating Trunks now. We're going to the movies after school and Kami knows what else after that."  
"Trunks? Never heard of him," Aleksha thought aloud.  
"Really? Well, you'll probably meet him after school," I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I looked up at the clock. Thirty minutes left to go.  
End P.O.V.  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
"Finally everything looks perfect. Now to find something clean to wear," Trunks said to himself. He started looking through his drawers. He found a black muscle tank top and a pair of matching cargo shorts. He frantically looked around for a pair of shoes. When he had found his entire wardrobe, he quickly changed into it.  
He quickly ran down the stairs and left the house. Luckily, he had a car and a license. He owned a black Honda convertible. Once he started the car, he was off in no time.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you liked the story so far. I'm already working on the next few chapters. The problem will be typing them all since I already wrote them down. I just writing the story in my notebook ;p. Please watch out for another story that I'm goona post titled: **The Remaining Saiyans.**


	2. After School

Taft High School

"Goodbye everyone. May all your lives be happy ones. You are officially dismissed," the teacher said, allowing the students to get up and leave.

Sarah's P.OV.  
As I waited outside for Trunks to arrive, I talked with my friends. I was really going to miss them.  
My friends and I soon saw a car pull up. A group of young girls surrounded the car instantly, preventing us from seeing who it was that came.  
The girls quickly moved, allowing the person to walk freely. I turned to try to get a glance of who it was. It was Trunks. I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a black muscle tank top, black cargo shorts, and matching gym shoes. My friends to see what I was staring at. Soon, they couldn't look away either. Boy, was he cute.  
End P.O.V.

"Hey Sarah, you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"You bet Trunks," Sarah replied, leaving her group of friends. "If you guys need anything, just reach me on my cell," she called back, getting into Trunks' car. Her friends waved goodbye as they left.

"You look good in black Trunks," Sarah commented.

"You look just as nice if you don't mind me saying," Trunks complimented her. Sarah could see him blushing. She even felt herself blush from the way he complimented her. For once she was glad that she had dressed up on a school day.

"No, I don't you saying that at all Trunks."

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, do your parents know."

"Well actually, I live in an apartment right next to their house but they won't mind."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah but whenever they need help, they come running to me." Before they could say another word, they a giant car crash.

"Trunks, we need to check it out. I live in this area. My parents could have been in that crash," Sarah said frantically. Trunks nodded and turned the car around.


End file.
